


Denial

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Safeword Use, Safewords, There will probably be a type-o or six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No sooner had the safe word fallen from Gladio’s lips then the rope fell from Igins’ hand, and the silence that followed was louder than any scream Gladio could have uttered.





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I realized while writing the safeword part that both times I have written safeword use in this fandom, it's been Gladio that did it.

The rope tightened around Gladio’s cock and he groaned. The constriction was just this side of painful and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“Sir...please...”

“I’ll only _fuck_ your ass when I’m satisfied that you’re ready to stop _behaving_ like an ass,” Ignis said in the well-practiced tone that commanded respect and attention wherever it was used.

Gladio cracked one eye open, a breach of their normal protocol but it wasn’t as if Ignis would know. This was, after all, their first scene sense Ignis had lost his sight. While Gladio thought it might be good for Ignis’ confidence as well as his coordination to dom for a scene, Gladio was beginning to wonder if Ignis was ready. Sure Ignis was as respectful of boundaries as he always was and had done wonderfully by his sub in every way up until this point, but Gladio, who was on his knees, with ropes binding his hands and cock, felt like something was _off_ about Ignis. Maybe it was everything that had happened recently. It hadn’t even been a week sense the Crystal took Noctis, Prompto still required their care while he was recovering physically and emotionally from his time in imperial custody, and tensions grew as the days shrunk.

So when Gladio carefully opened one eye, than the other and studied Ignis’ face, he was doing so out of concern. Sometimes a sub needs to check on his dom, after all, and Gladio and Ignis were so much more than dom and sub. Gladio loved Ignis with everything left inside of him, and if Ignis was not 150% in the scene, then Gladio would need to put a stop to it…

“I’ll behave,” Gladio promised. “Please, Sir. I need-”

“You need what?” Ignis interrupted. His voice was laced with a malice that was not normal for Ignis. He wasn’t that type of dom, and Gladio was really worried now.

Torn between wanting to check in and wanting to cum (he was just as turned on as he was worried) he chose the latter and continued to play the scene.

“I need to cum. Please, Sir.”

Ignis knelt down in front of Gladio. “Not yet. Say it again.”

“I need...” Gladio stopped. Three times he had said “please.” That was their limit. They agreed when they had first started doing this. Three pleas was enough, because any more than that, they reasoned, and the sub gets frustrated, which isn’t fun for anyone.

Ignis had never, _ever_ broken a hard limit before.

It’s okay, Gladio thought. He’s just getting used to things again. So, emotionally and sexually frustrated as he was but not wanting to damage his dom’s confidence, Gladio let it go.

“I need you.”

“Again.”

“Ignis,” frustrated tears prickled in Gladio’s eyes, “I need you!”

Ignis pulled hard on the rope in his hand, at the other end of which was Gladio’s cock. It was painful, and not in a way that was pleasurable. Gladio cried out in pain and fear. This was _not_ his Ignis.

“Do you, Gladio?” Ignis demanded, giving no slack to the rope. “Do you _really_ need me?”

“YES! Yes, dammit Igins I… _cucumber!”_

No sooner had the safe word fell from Gladio’s lips then the rope fell from Igins’ hand, and the silence that followed was louder than any scream Gladio could have uttered.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Ignis repeated softly while he quickly and carefully freed Gladio’s wrists and softening cock from the ropes.

“Iggy, what the Hell is up with you tonight?” Gladio asked, rubbing his sore wrists.

Ignis opened his mouth to speak, but no words formed.

“I’m not mad at you, okay.” That was only partly true. Gladio was a bit angry that Ignis had done something so deliberately to hurt him, but he pushed that aside because his concern was much stronger. He stood and carefully reached for Ignis’s hand. His fingers just barely brushed Ignis’ knuckles before Ignis pulled his hand away. “No. No, don’t you do this. We need to talk about what ever’s got you worked up. Don’t shut me out.”

“Oh, you want to discuss being shut out, do you? You want to discuss being cold, callous, distant, aggressive, and turning your back on someone, do you?”

That’s when realization struck Gladio like the fist of Titan.

_Cartonica._

They never did talk about what had happened in the swamp, when Gladio had said in no uncertain terms that he did not believe Ignis should be with the group after loosing his sight. That was the first hard limit they had broken tonight, Gladio realized. They never played scenes while unresolved issues hung over them; this was agreed on from the beginning to prevent catastrophes just like this, where unspoken grievances work their way into what should be an intimate moment and destroy it.

“Ignis, I think I know what this is about.”

“Yes, I think you do.”

Gladio sighed. “Ignis-”

“Would you really have left me?” Ignis asked, his voice soft and betraying his vulnerability. “Would you have abandoned me at that train station in the middle of nowhere to fend for myself? Or perhaps left me in imperial hands in Tenebrea? I understand you were thinking first and foremost of Noct and I respect that. I agree with it, in fact. But I...”

“You needed me, too,” Gladio completed Ignis’ sentence. “You needed me more than ever. Even before that, I was starting to shut you out. I was blocking myself from you because I expected I was going to have to make a tough call, and it hurt like Hell, Iggy! We’ve always reminded each other that our duty to Noct comes first, but I never though I would actually have to make the choice between him or you. But I was prepared to chose Noct in Cartonica. And it wasn’t just to protect him. It was to protect you, too.”

“I didn’t need-”

“Yes you did!” Gladio interrupted. “You’re not even close to back up to snuff and don’t act like you are ‘cause you know it’s true! You’re fucking BLIND, Ignis!”

Ignis scoffed. “Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“I’m not saying you’re weak, I’m not saying your helpless, far fucking from it. But to answer your question...” Gladio braced himself for whatever would come of what he was about to say, “Yes. Yes I would have left you. It crossed my mind to leave you in Altissia, but I didn’t have the damn heart to say so. I would have made sure you were taken care of, called Cid or Arenea and had them take you somewhere safe. To protect Noct and to protect YOU!”

It wasn’t until heavy silence fell on them again that Gladio noticed that he was crying. Had Ignis heard it in his voice, Gladio wondered? Of course he had. The man’s hearing was better than before and he knew Gladio. He knew every tone, every pitch, inflexion, syllable and sound that Gladio’s voice was capable of making.

And Gladio knew Ignis. He knew the tense, protective way his shoulders were set. He knew the way his head tilted up slightly in trying to hold onto his last shred of pride, he knew the way his fists were held loosely at his sides, shaking with restraint.

“Do you...” Ignis’ voice cracked. Even with Ignis having his back turned, Gladio could tell he too was crying. “Do you still want to leave me?”

Gladio couldn’t stop the sob the wretched through him. “I- I never… I never _wanted_ to leave you! Calling for Noct to cut you off was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, and you know if our positions were switched, you’d make the hard call for Noct, too, no mater how much it broke your freaking heart!”

“ _Will_ you, then? Once we’re safely back in Lucis, are you going to leave me?”

Gladio took Ignis by the shoulders and turned him around. “No. I’m not leaving you. According to that asshat Ardyn, we have plenty of time to get you back in fighting condition before our King comes home. I’ll help you, and don’t try to deny needing it because you do. And I _want_ to help you. Then when Noct comes back to take back his throne, you and I’ll march into Insomnia by his side. Together. Okay?”

Ignis silently nodded, though more tears streamed down his scarred face.

“Ignis, I really do need you. I’m glad you stayed because I wouldn’t have made it without you. Can you even imagine me having to deal with Prompto by myself? I’d had to have dragged the kid literally kicking and screaming.”

Ignis cracked a small smile at the mental image despite the gravity of the implication. “I suppose we would be quite useless without each other, then. I admit I have been somewhat in denial about the state and extent of my disability.”

Gladio smirked. “Somewhat?”

“I would never have acquired my official position without a bit of stubbornness, after all.”

“A bit?”

“That’s quite enough now. We’ve reached an understanding, hashed out any qualms we had with each other, and now all that is left is to plan for the road ahead.”

“Well, we can set out on that road in the morning.” Gladio slowly slid his hands down Ignis’s arms and leaned in close. “Right now I’m still naked, remember?”

“How could I forget? Your point?”

“I’ll cut right to the chase. We had a fight, we worked it all out, and now I want make-up sex.”

Ignis smiled and wiped the last of the stray tears from his face. “I suppose I owe you as much after ruining our scene.”  
  
“Hu uh,” Gladio shook his head. “Don’t feel like you owe it. If you’re not up to it I’ll happily settle for some sleepy cuddle time.”

“That came across the wrong way, I apologize. What I meant was...” Ignis brought his face to Gladio’s neck and kissed his prominent Adam’s apple. “I want to make it up to you.”

“That sounds much better.”

They both smiled and shared their truest, freest kiss sense their world turned on it’s head, with nothing hanging over them but the promise being together for whatever lay ahead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, kids. Don’t do what Gladio is doing here. The millisecond you feel like something isn’t right, check in. Make sure your dom is okay. If they aren’t, end the scene for both of your sakes. Also don’t do what Ignis is doing. If you have an issue with your sub, hash it out before playing a scene so your anger doesn’t cause you to lose sight of your sub’s needs. This obviously goes for non-BDSM relationships, too. Intimacy issues are almost always rooted in something else. Communication is key.


End file.
